Brimstone Projects
Brimstone Housing Projects are a housing project located in the north east of Idlewood. The projects were build circa 1980s as an add-on to the more southern Boulevard Projects to provide more residencies to the increasing population of Idlewood. Before the projects emerged the open lot was most commonly used as a dumping ground for old furniture, trash, etc. which led to the projects being called 'the dump' in its earlier years. Nowadays the Brimstone Projects is known to be one of the most notorious areas in Idlewood and was home to some of the most dangerous criminals/gangmembers to date. Due to this criminal activity the projects are heavily influenced by the gang culture, more specificly by the Bloods culture. This means alot of the residents end up involving themselves with these criminals/gangs and end up either incarcerated or killed. Gang Activity ((this whole section will be revised)) The Bones Era (1987-1992) to be edited. The Dontrell Era (2005-2008) Watching re-runs of their favorite series, smoking weed, cracking jokes, enjoying life is what surviving meant, at least that is what the four young African-American teenagers thought it meant, Terrance Dontrell, Hakem Wright, Eric Clay and Damian Ramsey. They were the teenagers everyone knew in the neighborhood of Idlewood,‘The Four’ is what some of the elderly called them, “Never up to no good”. Terrance,Eric and Damian were hanging out on the Jefferson courts, like always Eric was having a blunt sticking out from between his lips. They were occasionally tossing an old Spalding basketball towards the ring infront of them as they pass both the ball and the joint around. “Anyone saw Haks?” Eric asked after taking a long hit from the joint. The two others casually shrugged their shoulders when at the same time Hakem approached from behind them, playing with a couple of twenty dollar bills in his right hand. A wide grin formed upon his face as he slammed his right hand’s palm onto Terrance’s left shoulder. “Look what I got bro’…” He said while holding the money up, “Easiest bucks I ever made.” Terrance was quick to reach out and trying to snatch the money out of Hakem’s hand but not fast enough as Hakem pulled them away and busted in an amused laughter. “Where’d you get that shit from” Terrance replied. Hakem quickly called the other two closer. “You all know how much money we spend on the weed we smoke, right?” “Too much homie, too much” “A’ight, listen to this. On my way here this nigger came up from nowhere askin’ me if I had weed, you believe that? Anyway, I told this nigger I did but I wasn’t goin’a sell it y’know.” The three others keep their undivided attention onto Hakem as he tells the story. “But, that’s when he pulled this out” He swiftly holds the money up, indicating this is what he meant by ‘this’. “This motherfucker gave me sixty fuckin’ bucks for everything I had with me man” “Sixty bucks…” Damian mumbled. “Yeah man, motherfuckin’ sixty bucks, it got me thinkin’ y’know. What if instead’a using the weed we buy, we just sell it for more than we bought them. Imagine how much money we’ll be scoring. We’re goin’a motherfuckin’ swim in the money homies” Money kept on flooding in, day after day of working on the corners, doing whatever they did best that time. Selling narcotics. All four of the teenagers were walking around with the newest cellphones in Los Santos, clothes of the best brands, their lives were better than ever. "Hahaaa, bam! Another twenty bucks goin' straight to my pocket"Damian said to himself as he finished off another deal on the corner. He started to walk back to Terrance's house, ready to put his money in and splitting it so everyone gets his share. He was already fantasizing about the things he would buy or do with his share, maybe a new pair of Nikes, or one of those hoodies. Unfortunately he didn't notice the black impala following him from a distance. The car was filled with three African-American males, some of them sporting a blue bandana hanging from their pockets or shoulder. The car suddenly started accelerating, quickly followed by an orchestra of submachine guns, Damian got hit twice in his stomach and dropped down onto the pavement infront of Terrance’s house. Screeching tires echoed through the houses as the Impala rushes off again. The three other teenagers ran out of the house, only to see Damian lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. It didn't take long for the three teenagers to find out who was responsible for this, the crips.They knew about their presence near Damian's corner and found out it was the reason for the crips to start acting hostile. You would think they would stop selling drugs on the corners but they were enjying their lives too much, they didn’t want to leave it behind because of one bad experience. They decided to form a tight group, protect eachother, make money together as if they were a family on their own. The size of that family started steadily started to increase as the three others started hanging with more African-American teenagers on the streets of Idlewood. It didn’t take long for Terrance to find out they needed handguns, or even submachine guns to fight back and keep control over Idlewood and most importantly their drug corner, the Pizza Stack parking. These events date back for two years, instead of small group of a few teenagers trying to survive, they evolved into a streetgang, doing anything to stay in control of Idlewood, anything to protect eachother, anything to become wealthy. Due to their constant rivalry with the 83rd street gangster crips, Terrance decided they should represent something, something existant, something that could get them help in the battle for the Pizza Stask parking corner. That something were the Bloods, they gang started to call themselves Brimstone Block Piru, Brimstone block for the roots of their gang which originated and still is in Idlewood and Piru as a tribute to the very first bloods. Dontrell's era lasted for two years. He was killed whilst hanging out with his homies, once again killed by a crip. The Clay Era (2008-2012) After the death of Dontrell there was an inside war going on in the Piru Empire. There was an inside disagreement by how things should run between Hakem and Eric which forced the Projects to split themselves in two, one group would follow Hakem and the other would follow Eric. This inside war created a huge scar in the projects, many of the African Americans had to fear every night for their lives. It didn't last long however for Eric to find out where Hakem lives and eventually murder him at his own place. After this, things got quiet in the projects and it was Eric's time to rebuild the empire. The war between the Crips and the Brimstone Block Piru ended for a long while as they heard the news about them killing theirselves from the inside. This gave Eric the time to rebuild the Projects and so he did, he started recruiting young teenagers to work for him and push onto the corners, create money, get guns and build a steady empire with Footsoldiers. However, this glory didn't last for long as a new crew started to pop out, just north of the Brimstone Projects. These were called the "Mercy Projects" which was led by Andre Russell. Eric '''tried to convince them to become bloods and join the empire but it didn't work out, they were neutral at the beginning but Eric did feel insulted. They became more and more hostile towards each other, at one point, if you wanted to present the Empire you had to kill a '''Spader from the Mercy Projects. Many people were killed from both sides but the war eventually ended and Brimstone won, which enabled them to claim the Mercy projects as their territory. Even though the war was won, another enemy started to bother the young Bloods. This time it was nothing like the other gangs they fought before, it was LSPD. '''Eric being the headtarget. He was searched for being the cause of murder and arson. Later other things like evasion, assaulting a police officer, killing a police officer and reckless driving were added to his crime record. He had to change his appearance and clothes just to stay hidden from the cops as there would pass about five cruisers each and every day to find '''Eric '''or one of the other '''high ranked members. The story didn't last long however as Eric was eventually found by LSPD and was sentenced for a life-long jail sentence. The police force didn't give up on the case however as they completely wiped out the Brimstone Area to make sure no other wars would break out, this was the end of the Brimstone Block Piru. Notable ResidentsCategory:Location ((to be added))